Won't Tell Her
by sasizactis
Summary: Mulai saat ini, aku akan menunggu sampai hari itu tiba, sampai aku yakin dan akan mengatakan 3 kata itu. Do you hear that I love you with all of my heart?


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
This is mine (caelumsy / sasizactis)

Terinspirasi dari lagu Bedroom Audio, ada yang tahu? Hehe

_Sakura_

Tahun ajaran baru akhirnya dimulai. Aku merapikan pakaian seragamku agar terlihat lebih rapi, memeriksa peralatan sekolah apakah sudah lengkap atau belum. Tempat pensil, sudah. Buku, sudah. Ah, ya karena ini tahun ajaran baru makanya aku hanya membawa sedikit peralatan sekolah, hehe. Aku membawa tasku dan menuruni tangga. Aku melihat ibuku sedang menata piring-piring, gelas-gelas, dan makanan. Tapi sungguh sayang, aku tak bisa menikmatinya.

"_Kaa-san_, aku berangkat ya!"

"Lho, tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Aa, sudah hampir telat, _Kaa-san_." Yup. Hampir telat. Ternyata aku baru menyadarinya. Aku mengambil sepeda yang biasa kupakai dan segera pergi.

.

Hampir saja aku telat. Saat aku tiba di depan gerbang sekolah. Baru depan gerbang, lho. Gerbangnya ingin ditutup oleh penjaga sekolah. Langsung saja aku teriak agar tak ditutup dan menggowes sepeda dengan cepat. Dan disinilah aku berada. Di ruang kelasku yang baru. 11-B.

"Hey, dengar-dengar katanya ada murid baru ya?"

"Ah, masa? Di kelas mana?"

"Iya, lho. Aku juga dengar. Katanya sih di kelas 11-A."

"Namanya…"

Aku sudah tak mendengar lagi pembicaraan mereka. Anak baru? Di kelas 11-A? Anak yang sangat pintar. Kira-kira perempuan atau lelaki ya? Karena jarang sekali murid perempuan yang pindah ke sekolah ini. Ah, sudahlah. Aku melihat jam yang melingkar di tanganku. Jam 7. Masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi untuk bersantai sambil menunggu bel masuk. Aku ke kantin dulu, deh.

Ramai sekali. Aku berpikir mungkin aku tak akan mendapat tempat duduk. Lihatlah, ada yang sedang sarapan, hanya bergosip ria (padahal makanannya sudah habis, huh), dan belajar (huh? Rajin sekali). Aku berpikir dulu, makanan apa yang akan kubeli. Ada _ramen_, _yakiniku_, aneka jus, dan yah seperti kantin biasanya. Akhirnya aku sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kubeli, aku segera melangkah pergi.

.

"Roti coklatnya satu ya, _Baa-san_!" Pesanku pada penjual roti di kantin ini. Setelah memberi apa yang aku pesan, aku segera membayarnya. Kembalian? Tentu tidak! Aku membayar dengan uang pas, hehe. Aku mulai berbalik dan berjalan sambil membuka bungkus rotiku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku bertabrakan dengan seorang laki-laki yang sangaaat tampan. Lebih tepatnya mungkin hanya bersenggolan badan.

"Maafkan aku," aku langsung menundukan kepalaku, malu.

dan akupun mendengar suara gagahnya berkata, "Tidak apa. Aku juga salah," dan setelah itu dia langsung pergi begitu saja.

__

_Sakura end_

.

_Sasuke_

Setelah berkata seperti itu, aku langsung mencari tempat duduk yang sudah ditempati oleh teman-temanku. Aku langsung duduk dan siap menyantap makanan yang sudah kupesan. Tetapi, sebelum itu kulakukan, aku menoleh melihat gadis tadi yang kutabrak sedang kebingungan. Sepertinya dia mencari tempat. Aku melirik sampingku yang masih bisa diduduki karena bangku ini berbentuk panjang.  
Aku tersenyum.

.

"Umm… _Arigatou ne_ sudah memberiku tempat duduk umm—"

"_Sasuke_. _Uchiha Sasuke_."

"Ah, ya. _Arigatou ne_, _Sasuke-san_," manis. Ya, kuakui gadis ini manis.

"Aa. _Douitashimashite_…" ah, aku lupa. Aku belum tahu siapa namanya.

"_Sakura_. _Haruno Sakura_," katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sudah jam 7.20. Aku ke kelas dulu, ya, _Sasuke-san_."

"Tunggu!" Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku memanggilnya?

"Ya? Ada apa, _Sasuke-san_?" Dengan tampang polosnya dia bertanya. Aku jadi ingin mencubit pip— GAH! Apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Kelasmu?"

"Aku di kelas 11-B."

"Baiklah. Aku di kelas 11-A. Aku juga ingin ke kelas," akupun langsung berdiri dan menuju tempat gadis itu berada. Sebelumnya aku berpamitan dengan teman-temanku untuk ke kelas lebih dulu, dan lihat! Sekarang mereka menggodaku dan _Sakura_. Kulihat _Sakura _hanya menunduk. Aku hanya memasang wajah _cool-_ku dan langsung mengajak _Sakura _pergi, kalau dia tidak ingin malu lebih lama lagi.

.

Kamipun berbincang-bincang yang tentu saja dimulai dari _Sakura_. Sampai akhirnya dia tahu bahwa aku adalah anak baru di sekolah ini.

"Ah, jadi _Sasuke-san_ anak baru?" Tatapannya masih lurus ke depan.

"Hn." Semoga dia tidak bingung dengan kata-kata kesukaanku ini. Tapi kulihat dia hanya diam sambil masih menatap lurus ke depan. Jadi yang dia tatap itu lebih menarik daripada aku yang _ehem_tampan_ehem_ ini? Ah, sudahlah.

"Ah, ini kelasku. Aku duluan ya, _Sasuke-san_," dia melambai ke arahku.

"Hn."

dan kedekatan kami dimulai dari sekarang.

_Sasuke end_

Sudah sebulan _Sasuke_ dan _Sakura_ berteman. Walaupun berbeda kelas, mereka sering ke kantin bersama, ke atap sekolah bersama jika sedang bosan dan pulang bersama. Sampai _Sasuke_ menyadari satu hal. Satu hal yang selama ini belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Hal yang membuatnya nyaman bersama gadis itu. Tapi _Sasuke_ masih berpikir. Apakah ini terlalu cepat? Diapun tak mengerti.

Yang dia tahu adalah…

Dia ingin lebih tahu tentang _Sakura_ saat mereka pertama kali bertemu

Hatinya berdetak cepat saat mendengar suaranya

Nyaman saat _Sakura_ berada di sisinya.

Saat _Sakura_ tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu karena sakit, dia merasa khawatir sampai mati.

Saat _Sakura_ pergi ke rumah kakek dan neneknya sendirian, menyusul orangtua dan kakak laki-lakinya yang sudah lebih dulu ke sana. Dia berpikir, apakah ada seseorang yang menjaganya saat dia pergi? Dia tak tahu.

Ingin sekali _Sasuke_ memberitahukan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada _Sakura_. Agar _Sakura_ tahu dan menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan hati Sasuke selama ini.

.

Sekarang _Sasuke_ berada di taman dekat rumah _Sakura_. Dia masih memikirkan apakah harus sekarang dia memberitahukannya pada _Sakura_?  
_Sasuke_ benar-benar bingung. _Cih, aku harus bagaimana?_, batinnya. Dia bahkan sudah menyuruh _Sakura_ untuk datang ke taman.

"_Sasuke-kun_, sudah menunggu lama?"

DEG

Bagaimana ini?

"Hn. " _Kenapa selalu dua huruf ini yang keluar dari bibirku_, batinnya sedih.

"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan, _Sasuke-kun_? Tunggu… Kamu sakit? Kenapa berkeringat begitu, _Sasuke-kun_?"

_Sakura_ mulai mengambil tisu yang dibawanya dan mengelap keringat yang ada di wajah seperti malaikat itu. Tanpa tahu bahwa orang itu sedang perang batin. Dia memikirkanmu, hey _Sakura_!

"Aku…"

"Ya…?"

"Aku… Aku…"

"…."

"…"

"…"

"Aku lapar, _Sakura_. Ayo makan!" _Sasuke_ langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hah?"

_Sakura_ hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan sikap _Sasuke_. Tapi dia tetap mengikuti _Sasuke_

Sebenarnya, _Sasuke_ hanya tidak mau mengungkapkannya terlalu cepat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan _Sakura_. _Sasuke_ takut jika mengungkapkannya dan yang dia dengar adalah kata 'tidak'. _Sasuke_ belum sanggup untuk itu. _Sasuke_ bahkan sudah mencoba beberapa kali tetapi tetap saja gagal.

.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura…"_

_"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku tidak menci…"_

_Sasuke_ tersadar dari lamunannya. Memperhatikan _Sakura_ dari jauh yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

'_Aku rasa sudah cukup dirimu berada di dekatku saja. Mendengar suaramu, melindungimu dari jauh, melihatmu bahagia. Aku akan menyimpan rahasia ini sendiri dihatiku. Sampai hari itu tiba. Ya, sampai hari itu tiba._

Mulai saat ini, _Sasuke_ akan menunggu sampai hari itu tiba, sampai _Sasuke_ yakin dan akan mengatakan 3 kata itu.

__

_Do you hear that I love you with all of my heart?_

__

_Sasuke_ langsung memasuki kelasnya dan tanpa disadari olehnya, _Sakura_ menatapnya

'Semoga kau membaca surat yang kutaruh di lokermu, _Sasuke-kun_.'

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga. Udah lama ngetiknya sih wehehe,

tapi baru berani publish sekarang.

Ini terinspirasi dari lagu Bedroom Audio mwehehe

kayaknya enak aja gitu bayanginnya (?)

Makasih ya yang udah mampir hehe ._.

Review?


End file.
